San Valentin Con Un Idiota
by Gapri
Summary: gakuen- Alfred es el típico chico de preparatoria capitan del equipo de fútbol americano y Arthur esta enamorado de el tienen un pasado juntos, pero tal vez alfred debería ser valiente, tal vez debería no dejar que el tiempo siga pasando porque sus caminos pueden separarse nunca sabes cuando ya es tarde. un poco de usuk y pruk
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ es la primera vez que escribo algo de una sola pareja ._. y lo mas impresionante es que es usa+uk 77 dejando de lado mi trauma XD espero que sirva para esto ya que mañana es san Valentín oh si y por primera vez lo celebrare bien!

Esto tiene cara de ser un prologo creo

Advertencias : gakuen , mi loca mente y no se XD

Hetalia no me pertenece ,le pertenece a su asombroso y genial creador XD

* * *

Fecha 14 de febrero , hora 6:59 pm ,lugar azotea

Un chico miraba el atardecer con cierta nostalgia sus cabellos rubios , sus ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas preciosas y brillantes piel blanca y unas curiosas cejas pobladas. El chico con un uniforme azul estaba en la azotea mirando el atardecer esperando a alguien .

-estúpido yanke debí de suponerlo-dijo con pesadez mientras se levantaba-odio amarte tanto…soy un estupido

Con cierta furia producto del momento dejo caer la caja en forma de corazón , haciendo que por leyes de gravedad esta cayera en dirección al suelo para luego pisarla y salir de allí

~Mientras tanto ~

-fuck fuck fuck! Porque le tienen que pasar este tipo de cosas a un Hero como yo!-el chico corría como si su vida dependiera de ello ,sus cabellos rubios se alborotaban por el viento , sus ojos azules opacados por unos lentes miraban su travesía , ya estaba cerca de la azotea solo faltaban las interminables escaleras , mientras rogaba que el de ojos verdes estuviera aun en la azotea-solo un poco mas-dijo mientras las que antes se veían interminables ahora se hacía mas corto lo que faltaba por llegar

-¡Arthur!-grito esperando ver al otro allí mas no vio nada-no… ¡Arthur!

Miro por todo el lugar y lo único que vio allí fue una caja aplastada solitaria en el frio suelo se acerco a ella y algo dentro de el , empezaba a romperse , una caja en forma de corazón pisoteada , los chocolates dentro de ella estaña hechos añicos , busco algo , no supo que , pero lo encontró

A pesar de que la caja fue pisoteada había aun , un chocolate que mantenía su forma de corazón

-Arthur…

* * *

Esto tiene potencial?

Alguien dígame XD esto es como el prologo de esta corta historia milagrosamente corta XD viniendo de mi solo serán 5 capítulos o menos este ya es un capitulo faltan 4 XD todo dramático el prologo alguna sugerencia ,critica PRODUCTIVA , comentarios agradecimientos (soy digna de ellos?)

Saben 6.6 aquí hay un lindo botoncito "Review this Chapter" si ustedes lo presionan están votando para que esta historia tenga un lindo final feliz de san Valentín

Dejen reviews -w-


	2. Chapter 2

Sé que esta MEGA atrasado pero quería terminar esto, solo son 3 capítulos y me desperté con la inspiración y cabe destacar que voy tarde a mis exámenes, asi que no podía seguir escribiendo el tercer y ultimo, será para mas tarde.

La serie no me pertenece ya quisiera yo es de su prusiano autor

* * *

capitulo 2

San Valentín

Ese era el nombre de la fecha que mas odiaba en la vida, era solo un día puramente comercial decía, uno donde se vendían chocolates viejos a precios ridículos y que montones de chicas abarrotaban las tiendas en busca de regalos que subían de precio aquel día, y los pocos chicos porque tenía entendido que no muchos hacían algo; era simplemente una fecha donde las chicas se declaraban a montón.

Pero fuera de eso la razón de su odio a esa fecha tenia nombre, su nombre era Alfred f. jones era el típico chico popular, rubio de ojos azules, alto, capitán del equipo de futbol americano, rodeado de porristas y toda chica quería con él, ese día seguramente estaría nadando en chocolates cartas regalos pero no había preocupación con el auto nuevo que siempre traía y que siempre cambiaba siempre un auto del año.

El típico chico popular, el perfecto cliché de película, pero había algo que casi nadie sabía de jones y el sí, quizás era esa la razón de su odio.

Jones siempre fue un niño lindo, desde chico, si bien era obvio que al crecer seria perseguido por el sexo opuesto a más no poder, pero jones era diferente a como todos pensaban.

Era un chico que aunque a veces causara dolor de cabeza con sus estupideces, era alguien que se preocupaba y demostraba cariño, muy a diferencia de el

Él era el presidente de la clase, uno de los más listos de su generación, un cerebrito ingles, pulcro, ordenado, educado, con no tan buen físico pero no se quejaba a su parecer tenia buen cuerpo, no necesariamente lleno de músculos pero la ropa casi cualquiera la lucia bien, no estaba ni tan delgado ni gordo, normal sería tal vez la palabra, rubio de ojos verdes y unas peculiares cejas de las que todos hacían burla. Lo que le molestaba.

Pero aunque media escuela o quizás toda la escuela no sabían era que el capitán del equipo y un cerebrito ingles tenían su pasado, que para desgracia de ambos no un futuro

Al entrar se vio obvio que ambos iban a diferentes direcciones, Alfred a los deportes y el a la biblioteca, Alfred no era tonto, fastidioso pero no tonto, era capaz de pasar sus materias limpiamente, Arthur, nuestro protagonista no tenía problemas en lo que cabe a materias quizás un poco en deportes pero no pasaba ridículos, Alfred rápidamente se fue alejando de Arthur el equipo de futbol no cuadraba con el club de debate o de lectura, Alfred tenía esa capacidad de hacer amigos fácilmente, hablar de cosas que cualquiera a su edad diría.

Pero Arthur no, el no tenía esa capacidad le costaba un poco hablar tan libremente con los demás, tenía amigos pero no completamente, para él un amigo era a quien podías decirle lo que te ocurría y te entendería para desgracia de Arthur sus amigos no entenderían que estaba enamorado desde hace tiempo de Alfred el ahora capitán del equipo.

14 de febrero san Valentín

La fecha en que siempre Alfred nadaba en cartas regalos chocolates y que siempre recibía con una sonrisa, sabía como rechazar gente con una sonrisa. El en cambio no recibía nada aunque no le importaba, el solo quería algo en el mundo pero estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance.

14 de febrero san Valentín hora 6: 30 am lugar biblioteca

Como costumbre suya desde que entro no tardo en tener llaves del lugar, el bibliotecario muy alegre de que siempre quisiera leer algún libro decidió darle una copia de la puerta de la biblioteca para que empezara a leer cuando quisiera, ese día no fue diferente entro al lugar y acomodo un poco, ordenaba por placer los libros que a veces dejaban en desorden, así tendría que pasar por cada estante y ver que podría leer

-Arthur-escucho su nombre de aquella voz que había dejado de escuchar desde que entro hace ya dos años, llamarle con aquella alegría-Arthur se que estas aquí~-canturreo mirando y pasando por los estantes

Su corazón se detuvo tenía el impulso de esconderse del americano, pero si lo pensaba ¿que razones tenia para hacerlo?, si deseaba tanto volver a hablar con el aunque fueran peleas tontas aunque fuerce solo una vez mas

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí jones?-le pregunto saliendo de su escondite tratando de parecer desinteresado e incluso enojado o resentido, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir y su mente no le ayudaba, su cabeza pedía a gritos que se lanzase a los fuertes brazos del otro y besarlo

-h-hola-se puso nervioso al verlo con el uniforme que parecía no estar tan arreglado como siempre-tiempo sin verte arti-cambio su nerviosismo a su sonrisa de siempre para tratar de hacer lo que tenía que hacer

-si, lo sé-desvió la mirada estaba resentido y triste, porque el americano dejo de hablarle hace ya tiempo, eran vecinos y dejaron de hablarse-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Tengo entendido que siempre llegas tarde

-pues…veras-su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, su mente se empezaba a poner en blanco y el ingles lo miraba interrogante-yo…pues…quería…quería…-bajo la mirada tratando de reunir fuerzas

-¿Alfred?-se sorprendió un poco era muy raro que el otro se comportara así, aun sin hablarse durante dos años el siempre lo vio desde la ventana de la biblioteca, o desde donde estuviera, una idea surco su mente ¿y si Alfred quería disculparse por ignorarle 2 años? Pensó estaría feliz si pudieran hablar de nuevo pero segundos después otra idea llego ¿si Alfred quiere declarárseme?

-quería darte esto-dijo sacando algo de su mochila, una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón-sabrán mejor que lo que cocinas

-….-en otro tiempo hubiera respondido con "que sabes tú de gustos" pero esta vez no, el otro le daba una caja de chocolates que tomo con sus temblorosas manos, estaba sonrojado, su corazón latía demasiado, si fuera un sueño que no despertara jamás

-bueno yo…-iba a decir otra cosa pero el sonido de su celular interrumpió, contesto con intenciones de matar a quien le interrumpió de esa manera-¿eh? ¿Tengo que ir realmente ahora?, ¿Qué si estoy haciendo algo importante? claro que estaba en algo importante-la suerte ese día no estaba de su lado con una cara de fastidio colgó y guardo el teléfono en su chaqueta

-¿Alfred?-dijo mirándole a los ojos, sus ojos verdes mirando los ojos azules de jones, tan azules como un inmenso y hermoso mar o un infinito cielo

-tengo que irme, toma-le entrego una carta que tenía guardada en la chaqueta-te veo en la azotea a las 5:30

Solo lo vio salir de allí con una cara de fastidio y frustración, no se movió, solo se quedo parado allí sujetando aquella caja de chocolates y aquella carta

-me gustas…-dijo aunque según él, lo pensó, su corazón latía fuertemente, se sentía feliz, tal vez no debería odiar ese día-si es un sueño no quiero despertar

* * *

Si dejan reviews tal vez suba el tercero hoy XD háganlo por Arthur XD o si quieren amenazarme con liberdad ;D


	3. Chapter 3 mala suerte

La ultima parte XD este será el fin ¿de…? Hoy me inspire así que lo acabo de escribir XD apenas lo tenía empezado pero estaba terminando de escribir otra cosa

* * *

capitulo 3 Mala suerte

-tan imbécil-dijo con un humor oscuro solo quería salir de aquel lugar y no volver mas

-hey Arthur-le llamo un rubio de cabellera un poco larga-así que como te fue en tu cuento de hadas-entonces noto la muy negra aura negra que el ingles tenia-mejor…olvida lo que dije

-no eres tan idiota como pareces-fue lo único que le dijo

Se sentía tan tonto, ahora todos lo notarían, ¿porque termino así? Desde la mañana estaba tan feliz, tan idiotamente feliz, todo el mundo lo noto, le importo que lo notaran realmente

Flash back

-buenos días Arthur-le llamo al rubio al verlo ya leyendo, se extraño a que el rubio no le contestara, pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormido leyendo, pero no, lo vio mirando el libro, con una cara de que estaba embobado-dije buenos días Arthur

-¿eh?-dijo como saliendo de su ensoñación-¡b-buenos días profesor Roderich!-dijo nervioso notando que se había quedado mirando a la nada

-mmm-alzo la ceja al ver lo que el rubio leía, noto una carta en la mesa junto con una caja en forma de corazón, ese fue su indicio para saber que el rubio estaba enamorado así que quiso ir directo-así que Arthur, estas enamorado

-¿eh?-negó nervioso y quizás algo rojo-¿que le hace pensar eso?

-bueno, a juzgar por tu libro-se acomodo los lentes mirando al chico-no eres del tipo de personas que leen novelas románticas-le dijo

-p-pero a veces hay que leer cosas diferentes-dijo nervioso tratando de esconderse detrás del libro

-si, en eso tienes razón, aunque no sabía que podías leer con el libro al revés

-¿eh?-miro el libro y se dio cuenta de que lo tenía al revés se sintió un tonto y avergonzado

Después de eso trato de dejar de pensar en el rubio, pero al parecer no estaba tan decidido en eso

Sus compañeros lo notaron tan rápido que se sintió idiota, tal vez estaba demasiado feliz como para ocultarlo

-Arthur mon amour-le llamo el francés de su "amigo" si es que se le puede llamar amigo al chico que te acosa y te quiere meter mano desde que entro allí-veo que el amour al fin te golpeo-dijo riendo un poco-y valla que te golpeo fuerte

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?-le dijo molesto

-no se tal vez esto-le quito el cuaderno que tenia corazones y letras a por todos lados-tus apuntes en clase son tan perfectos

-¡c-cállate!-le dijo quitándole su cuaderno bruscamente-no tienes mejores cosas que hacer como violar a alguien

-pues si quieres mon amour puedo tomarte a ti-le dijo acercándosele a lo que el otro le lanzo un golpe aunque el francés lo esquivo

-¡antes muerto!-le dijo tal vez no tendría tanta suerte pero tenía que encontrar una manera de quitarse al francés de encima

-dime entonces quien es la desafortunada criatura en la que te fijaste, no, mejor dicho quien es la pobre chica que te vio algo-le dijo con burla disfrutando del enojo del ingles

-¡¿Qué te importa?-se alejo enojado lo más rápido que pudo del francés

Fin del flash back

El francés miro como el ingles se iba, saco su celular y busco en la agenda marcando un numero

-mon a mí, soy yo, creo que tienes una oportunidad, cejas se esa yendo

* * *

Con Alfred

-debe estar aun aquí-se dijo bajando las escaleras con gran velocidad-¡Arthur!-grito derrumbando la puerta del salón del ingles notando algo que no necesitaba ver

-…..!ARU!-grito el chino sonrojado

-deberías irte n.n-le dijo con un aura oscura el ruso-kolkolkolkolkol

-….lo siento-tomo la puerta y la acomodo cerrándola y después se quedo en estado de shock, ya no vería al profesor de economía como antes, no nunca en la vida se imagino que su archí enemigo Iván, estaría cogiéndose al profesor de economía en el salón-tendré pesadillas, espera-volvió a abrir la puerta-han visto a Arthur

-¡VOY A REPROVARTE SI NO TE VAS ARU!-le grito el profesor aun mas rojo, cubría su falta de ropa con el abrigo del otro que seguía dedicándole una mirada de odio profundo

-se fue hace unos 10 min *n.n ahora LARGO

Si, ni con terapia superaría aquello

* * *

Con Arthur

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, lo único que quería era estar lejos de ese lugar, ya mas lejos de allí, después de 5 cuadras sus ojos empezaron a actuarse, no quería llorar, tenía mucho orgullo, no quería pero las lagrimas querían salir, no querían obedecer la orden de no salir

-ese imbécil-dijo restregando sus ojos con la manga de su camina-como lo odio

-hola cejas

* * *

Con Alfred

-tal vez fue a su casa, tengo que apresurarme-dijo encendiendo su auto ir a pie sería ridículo, su camioneta era más rápida, pero el destino parecía estar en su contra no avanzo ni dos calles cuando noto que no tenia gasolina-¡esto tiene que ser una broma!-no tenía tiempo como para ir por gasolina cerro bien el auto dejo su mochila oculta, puso la alarma guardo sus llaves en su chaqueta y se puso a correr

Ese día no era el mejor, para nada, su primer intento de declararse se fue a la mierda cuando le llamaron de su casa para que fuera por algo, aun así pensó que si se confesaba en la azotea le daría un toque de película, se la paso pensando todo el día en como confesarse pues su primer intento murió, y había olvidado que diablos iba a decirle al ingles.

Siguió corriendo sin disculparse con la gente que chocaba algunos le gritaban pero el tenía que encontrar al ingles.

Aunque todos pensaban que tenia la mejor vida del mundo, para él no era así, era capitán pero el entrenador siempre lo presionaba, tenia montones de chicas, todas acosándolo y algunas demasiado locas, tenía dinero, pero prefería no tener nada a que se lo diera su padre para convencerlo de que dejara los estudios, tenía amigos, pero no podía abrirse completamente.

Odiaba ser capitán, gracias a eso se alejo del ingles, incluso dejándole de hablar por 3 años, siempre viéndolo desde lejos, en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, o platicando con los pocos amigos que veía a su alrededor, le molestaba que algunos se burlaran de él, lo defendía desde lejos muy muy lejos, siempre que veía al trió que siempre molestaba al ingles, les dedicaba una sonrisa pero una mirada que decía claramente "muéranse".

Ese año saldrían de allí e irían a la universidad, consiguió una beca por ser capitán, entraría a la misma universidad que el ingles, incluso había logrado que cuando entraran los pusieran en la misma habitación, quería estar con él ingles, quería disculparse y decirle lo que sentía, quería besarlo y estrecharlo. Pero el molesto entrenador simplemente no lo dejaba en paz, cuando por fin termino el entrenamiento extra que no necesitaba ni pido, el profesor de historia lo llamo diciéndole cosas que ni siquiera escucho, cuando se libro del profesor de historia pensó que por fin podría llegar, pero el mar de chicas locas lo ataco aun no conforme con esto el mundo se puso aun mas en su contra, de maneras ridículas.

Con Arthur

-vamos cejas camina más rápido-le dijo el albino con su sonrisa habitual arrastrando prácticamente al ingles

-suéltame Gilbert-le dijo molesto, no quería estar con nadie, menos con el que era uno de los que siempre se burlaban de el-¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunto deteniéndose un momento, logrando que el otro se detuviera también y se girara a verlo

-¿Por qué?, porque el asombroso yo te animara cejas-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, volviendo a jalarlo para que caminara-hay una buena película que de seguro te gustara así que camina más rápido

-…. ¡déjate de bromas!-le grito soltándose bruscamente del otro que lo miro un tanto sorprendido-¿una película?...Porque debería salir con alguien que siempre me molesta cuando puede, es una broma de mal gusto-las lagrimas querían salir, no solamente el americano se burlo de él, ahora el albino venia a molestarlo de esa forma

-hey… ¿Quién dijo que es una broma?-le dijo serio poniéndose frente a él, tomándole del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos-escucha Arthur-le dijo y el otro se sorprendió de que no lo llamara por algún apodo-esto no es una broma, no vine a molestarte ni a burlarme de ti

-…entonces… ¿Por qué?

-esas cejas seguramente no te deja ver bien-le dijo acercando su rostro al ingles-creo que no lo has notado, pero solo nosotros tres te molestamos, Francis te intenta manosear casi siempre, pero parece que nunca notas que es el primero en notar cuando te pasa algo, tal vez tu y Toni se odien, pero no as notado que gracias a ese odio que se tienen, siempre te vas con la frente en alto olvidando tus problemas-se acerco a los labios del ingles que parecía estar en shock-y más importante parece que no as notado que aunque te moleste, tenemos gustos muy parecidos, que te acompaño a la biblioteca no solo para molestar al profe rode, que a veces simplemente me pongo a tu lado a leer un libro contigo aunque digas que me hago el loco y que no leo nada

-…-se quedo sorprendido en shock, congelado, en blanco, y entonces todo su mundo se movió al sentir los labios del albino sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos sorprendido, se quedo sin respirar por un momento, fue simplemente un choque de labios que aun así movió mucho dentro de su cabeza y corazón

-si necesitas escucharlo, para creerme, te lo diré-le dijo separándose mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos rojos-Arthur kinkland me gustas desde hace año y medio

-….. ¿Año y medio?-fue lo único que atino a decir, demasiadas emociones estaban confundiéndole y matándole, porque si lo pensaba, ese trió estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba, a su manera pero allí estaban, ¿Por qué nunca lo noto?, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta que ese trió a los que consideraba gente molesta se habían convertido en sus amigos?, ¿tan ciego estaba?

-si, desde hace un año y medio que me gustas-le dijo volviendo a tomarlo de la mano con delicadeza muy extraña de el, para volver a caminar, el ingles no decía nada, no opuso resistencia, parecía no salir de su shock

* * *

Con Alfred

-¿Por qué a mí?-se pregunto al salir de la casa del ingles, la madre de esta le dijo que el ingles aun no llegaba, cuando le llamo solo le dijo que aparentemente Arthur estaba con unos amigos, casi gritaba "¿Cuáles amigos?", aunque aquello sonaria muy cruel-¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Con quién?

Camino pensando en donde podría estar el rubio, era 14 de febrero, no podría estar en un lugar lleno de gente, ¿Dónde podría estar Arthur un día en que la mayoría estaba fuera disfrutando el día?

* * *

con Arthur

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto al ingles que seguía mirando su celular-¿te regañaron o algo por el estilo?

-no…es solo que…alguien fue a buscarme a mi casa

-se que no es de mi incumbencia preguntar-se rasco la nuca desviando un poco la mirada-pero hoy estabas feliz por algo que tiene que ver con el capitán del equipo de futbol americano ¿cierto?

-¿eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-se sorprendió-o me están espiando

-no te espiamos, no es genial espiar a la gente-le dijo mirando las funciones-excelente hay una en media hora

-¿eh?, aun no respondes como sabes eso-le grito algo sonrojado

-sabes puede que Francis no se vea listo pero el nota las cosas sobre "el amor"-dijo imitando a su amigo –además Toni dijo que hoy Alfred estaba en la luna

-pero Antonio no está en el equipo de futbol americano-le dijo sin entender como el español sabría eso-está en el equipo de soccer de portero

-¿ahora vez que si somos amigos?-le dijo arrastrándolo para comprar las entradas-incluso sabes en que equipo y en que posición esta Toni, puede que no sepa que paso entre tú y el, pero no necesito presionarte ahora vamos antes de que no alcancemos a pedir palomitas

* * *

Con Alfred

-¡¿Dónde está?-estaba frustrado no encontraba al ingles, estaba tan preocupado por el ingles no sabía dónde estaba y no contestaba su celular, empezaba a imaginar cosas como que el ingles estaba en problemas, que estaba siendo perseguido por un asesino en serie, que un alíen lo secuestro, incluso que se fue a un convento o a un prostíbulo

* * *

Con Arthur

-me cuesta decirlo pero la pase bien contigo Gilbert

-obvio cejas, es porque tienes el honor de estar con mi muy increíble y grandiosa presencia-le dijo-te acompaño a tu casa cejas

-¡deja de llamarme cejas!-le dijo fingiendo molestia

-seré muy bueno contigo y dejare que me pongas un apodo, es más te ayudare diciéndote algunos, que tal rey, Gilbert el grande, el genial, oh ya sé que tal Prusia

-¿Prusia?-dijo se quedo pensando y una sonrisa traviesa surco su rostro-ya tengo tu apodo-le dijo sacando su celular-pásame tu numero

-oh veo que estas ligando conmigo-dijo bromeando y dándole su número al otro-así que cual será mi muy grandioso apodo

-no sé, averígualo tu-le dijo empezando a caminar, después miro que el otro se quedo allí como tonto algo sorprendido-¿Qué esperas? ¿Que lluevan pollos?, dijiste que me acompañarías, camina que quiero comprar algo antes de que una tienda cierre

-….que mandón eres cejas-sonrió caminando para alcanzar al otro

Caminaron unos minutos y después entraron a una tienda, compraron el té favorito del ingles y salieron de la tienda ya eran casi las 9 de la noche cuando empezó a llover, corrieron para refugiarse debajo de una parada de autobús

-empezó tan de repente-dijo el rubio mirando como el agua caía sin piedad alguna-será un problema volver a nuestras casas

-espera aquí-le dijo el albino que le dio la bolsa donde estaba la caja de té, corrió hacia una tienda que estaba enfrente

-¿que demonios?-dijo

-¿Arthur?-se dijo el americano al ver al ingles a dos calles de distancia, al fin lo había encontrado estaba empapado pero eso era lo de menos, al fin había encontrado al ingles, al fin su día mejoraba al fin al ver que el ingles no se movía de allí y que ese no era la para de algún autobús que pasara por la casa del otro fue con calma entonces vio algo extraño

-listo ahora si podemos seguir-le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo, el otro se le quedo viendo

-no me trates como a una chica-le dijo quejándose, aunque aun así acepto

-¿are you fucking kiiding me?-dijo al ver aquel albino llevándose a SU Arthur, los dos bajo un paraguas con la luz de las farolas-¿Qué clase de brujería esta?-dijo incrédulo, fue allí cuando empezó a correr tras el otro, cruzando la calle sin ver si venia un auto, cuando uno casi lo atropella

-fíjate al cruzar idiota-le grito el hombre que se fue y él se quedo en el suelo aun en shock, aquello no podía ser mala suerte, era la vida tratando de alejarlo del ingles, pero el lucharía por estar junto al otro

-¡Arthur!-grito captando la atención del otro que volteo a verle-¡Arthur!-corrió hacia el

Aunque tal vez no hay que contradecir al destino

El ingles no sabía qué hacer el americano corría hacia él, pero una parte de el quería ir hacia él, pero por otro lado estaba el albino aunque no sentía lo mismo que él, pero le había hecho ver que no estaba tan solo como pensó, lo primero que hizo fue correr huyendo

Sí, hay cosas que debemos aceptar

El albino corrió detrás del ingles, soltando el paraguas, algo estaba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento , uno muy malo, poniendo más velocidad, ya casi alcanzaba al ingles, entonces escucho un grito, lo vio todo tan rápido y a la vez lento, una camioneta sin frenos sin conductor, en una cuesta.

-¡NO!-grito al ver al el auto que no parecía notar a los otros dos-¡ARTHUR QUITATE DE ALLI!-le grito el americano al otro

_Solo debí decirte antes cuanto te amaba_

-¡ARTHUR!-grito el albino cuando vio al ingles detenerse

-¿eh?-vio la luz de la camioneta y por alguna razón se detuvo

_Pensaba que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo_

_No note que nuestros caminos ya se había separado hace mucho_

_Ahora creo que no volverán a cruzarse _

-todo está bien…

* * *

¡CHAN! Si aquí se termina, quería dejar esto con final abierto, ¿Quién de los dos semes diría lo ultimo? ¿Alfred? ¿Gilbert? Se murió alguno de los tres? Bueno realmente escribí primero uno donde esto no ocurría pero no estaba conforma le faltaba ¿adrenalina? ¿Suspenso? No sé, solo no estaba conforme, aun tengo en donde esto termina bien, si alguien quiere que lo publique ¿pues amm reviews? Podréis odiarme con libertad XD

Si se preguntan por qué se llama san Valentín con un idiota lo decía en el otro final ¿ups?


End file.
